Stupid
by Kohaku-Chan 6081
Summary: Simple.It's Valenines Day. I take a chance and you're what I get? There's so much I wonder... By the way did you like those cookies I made? SxM


**Author's Note: I once went to the library over the summer and checked out a book on luck. It was really cool. If memory serves me right I recall wearing a red ribbon is supposed to be good for love. **

**Summary: Simple. It's Valenines Day. I take a chance and you're what I get? How...By the way did you like those cookies I made? SxM**

**Disclaimer: .............................._I DONT OWN SOUL EATER_.................that will be all.**

* * *

** Stupid**

"Well, that took a lot out of me."

"What did you didn't really do anything. You didn't even dance."

"And you did?"

"Well, this one boy asked me."

"Was he blind, lacking brain cells, drunk possibly?"

"No!"

"And he danced with you?"

"Well yeah, but I told him I wasn't very good at it."

Soul loosened his tie.

"Well then, did _**you**_ have a good time?"

"Yes, it was okay. Wait a second, didn't anyone ask you to dance?"

"Uh...I lost count around fifteen I think."

"Wow…what a heartbreaker."

"You should be happy I didn't break yours, when I said no to you."

"Do you have any Valentine's day spirit?" She said bitterly gripping on to her red dress. The two had came from a party thrown by Kid. After chatting, eating and dealing with Black Star, they were tired.

Soul made his way to the couch where his backpack sat against on the floor next to hers. He grabbed it and turned it upside down. Out came a rainbow of pink, red, and white. Piles of paper were now spilled out onto the coffee table taking up a lot of area. "You wanna help me with these?"

"Wow you're really quite the popular person." The amount almost counted as frightening.

"Some people send more than one and as you can tell many are treats," he explained. "Still, I'm telling you its gotten way worse. Can you help me sort these?"

"Sure." She would feel bad if she didn't.

The two sat on the couch sorting paper hearts and cards by color, class, size; that along with treats. Despite overwhelming numbers, it was fun. For Maka to be there with her weapon, assisting him in reading cards and letters, some silly, some extremely romantic, it was fun. Wrong or not, Maka especially liked to read letters to Soul with a voice that matched. Together they would giggle and blush, irritate each other and sigh. It was a while before they got through them all. Their hands felt a tad tired.

"Alright now that's left are treats and candy."

"I swear my teeth will rot." He muttered unpleasantly. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Still, it's the polite thing to do."

"Whatever. I swear you're saying that because you've never had so many or any at all." Maka ignored his comment.

"By the way, Soul."

"Hm?" He lifted his head making eye contact.

"If you don't mind," she reached behind her. "Will you start with mines first?" She extended her arms with a smile. In her hands were a bag of cookies shaped like souls.

"Maka, don't tell me you also…" He was in complete shock. Maka giggled at his expression.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She gave him the cookies tied in a bag with a bright red ribbon.

"I won't die if I eat this will I?" He looked up from the bag feeling threatened when she held high a text book! It was likely from her backpack. "T-Thank you," he corrected himself knowing very well what was good for him.

Maka was pleased. She had succeeded in her goal of delivering her handmade gift and felt proud. Maka stood up to head to her room for a change of clothes. There was a ruffle of material that had her turn her head for a brief moment in curiosity.

"Hey Maka, ever heard of a red ribbon being good luck for anything." He leaned in to tie the ribbon from her gift around her ponytail. His question was just a casual question, was it not? Had she heard anything of the sort? She began thinking. Just then, she felt a warm palm brush against her forehead lifting her blonde bangs. Surely her heart had skipped a beat, but she'd been too caught up in the moment to pay any attention. What she had felt, were his lips.

He then stopped.

Red eyes met her green.

"You know Maka, I like you too."

………_-….Wha…WHAT!? _She began screaming in her head in disbelief.

"S-Soul you, you mean you…you knew? I-I…"

"This is such a pain." He scratched his pink cheek. "Yeah. Well I guess I said it so…"

"Wait. Wait, then…we both… For how long have you feel this way?" By the time she finished her sentence, Soul had been at his bedroom door.

"A while," was all she heard before he went into his room shutting the door behind him. He must have been embarrassed.

_A while?_

This hadn't made sense to her. If this was so, why hadn't he said something? Give a few hints? And still had he made fun of her chest size among other things? If he didn't want her to know, then why did he say it now? It was just recently that she had realized her feelings and decided to take a chance.

"_You know Maka, I like you too."_

And he knew? Or is it just he realized with her present.

She decided it'd be best to wait a while.

"_A while."_

They both cleaned themselves and changed into their normal nightwear. Not a word was exchanged after what seemed like an irritatingly long time. His door was closed once again. This time she sat against it. Thoughts continued to run through her mind. She had so many questions. It was approaching twelve and after numerous calls and knocking, she received not one answer. Despite this she wasn't giving up there were so many things that had to be said and she didn't care if she sat there all night. She just needed to know.

Ten minutes had past.

She was out of it. Only a strong force would wake her up. A force being for example, her falling back hitting the hard cold floor when the door behind her opened.

"Aaacckk!" _Ouch, ouch!_

"Really? You were still there?"

"You!" She spoke harshly with venom. Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out his figure in the dark.

"What did I do?"

She just stared back.

He sighed. Grabbing her, he pulled her more inside the room and shut the door. Maka didn't like the fact that the room was completely dark except for the light that emitted from the door's crack. "Now what was it exactly that you wanted?"

"I had some questions." She avoided the words 'We need to talk.'

"Okay, go for it." She couldn't see his face but his voice made him sound as if in a better mood.

"Seriously? _**Now**_ it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's easier this way. Wouldn't you agree?" She understood now. Either of them could see each other's faces. Weird as this idea was, this brought down her nervous level.

"You like me?"

"Yes." He sounded confident.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have?"

"Why no hints?"

"You really are dense aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it."

"And you knew that I like you?"

"Your little gift confirmed it, along with your reaction."

"Oh, so that's what that was."

"Anything else?"

"Well I'm still not clear was to why you didn't tell me your feelings earlier?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"We would…" She felt her face heat up.

"To me the thought seems kind of weird. And everyone else…"

"It would be something to get used to, I guess. Why don't we just not tell them?" There was a pause signaling that he was thinking.

"And that's alright with you?"

"Its fine, I guess."

"…Alright then."

"So does that mean…"

"Y-Yeah."

Before she could say anything else, his arms seemed to make their way around her as he pulled her in for a hug. She slipped his arms around him as well. He felt warm. "By the way, are you still wearing that ribbon?"

Maka pulled away and grabbed her ponytail. There was the ribbon. _Can he see in the dark?_ She wondered. She hadn't spent her time thinking why he asked. And so, she was surprised when she felt lips pressed against hers.

They stayed like that for what seemed ten seconds before taking a breath. But Soul wasn't done. He went for more gripping on to her shoulders as she descended backwards onto the floor. She adjusted her legs for better comfort. His arms pushed against the floor on both side of her. Both their hearts pounded and heat rose to their faces. This was stupid. This whole thing was stupid. Love was it? Never would she imagine herself where she was now. At least they weren't taking this way further. That was completely out of thought. Still, her heart felt as long as it was with Soul, they both could be stupid like this. In her heart she really loved Soul and she knew he felt the same about her.

They were both stupid.


End file.
